lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Strong Hand
Strong Hand is a original game that is based off stupid anime cliches. You fight as Theresa, who has a giant gauntlet that she attacks with. This game was created during the development of Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered as a "breather" game, using the same concept of all original art assets that Shattered was known for. Story Episode 1: Gotta Hand It To Ya!!! Teresa and Gohn are in the sewers when they find a giant gauntlet. Teresa puts it on only to discover she is wearing a rather skimpy outfit consisting of suspenders, a scarf connected to the suspenders, a black skirt, and metal boob cups. Gohn believes that the outfit would be less skimpy if he wore the gauntlet, but he only finds that it's even more skimpier when he wears it and he takes it off in embarrassment. The gauntlet introduces itself as Strong Hand. It then recalls it's long history of being worn by men who wanted nothing but power, and he was forced to gradually make it more and more embarrassing to wear. However, Teresa doesn't find it all that embarrassing and puts Strong Hand in her hoodie pocket. As she walks home with two toads in her hand, cops show up and believe that she is stealing something. She finds that Strong Hand can create a shield and the bullets fall harmlessly off the shield. Suddenly more cops show up and despite Gohn's insistence that she's not going to harm anyone, they find her outfit indecent and consider her armed. Teresa uses as little power possible to knock the police out and hurry home, where she places the toads in a cramped fish tank full of other frogs and toads. Episode ends. Episode 2: Bare Hands Terrible!!! A rich girl named Lida learns about Teresa's gauntlet and attempts to buy it off her but Teresa refuses. Lida then goes online and learns that a company called Thurgood Industries is selling one. She buys the gauntlet and learns it's name is Quick Draw. Similar to Strong Hand's transformation, it magically transforms her outfit into something skimpy for similar reasons to Strong Hand's but likewise, she doesn't seem to care. She begins to head towards Teresa, who is battling some gangsters and begins to fight her. During the fight, Teresa finds that Quick Draw has electrical effects and Strong Hand warns that too much of this electricity could shorten him out. Teresa and Lida battle and Teresa barely wins, with Lida simply giving Teresa mercy, knowing that she is stronger. Strong Hand tells Teresa that he can be powered up with magical gems and Teresa heads off to look for some. End episode. Episode 3: Magic Gem Fingers!!! Teresa looks for some magic gems. Here we are introduced to magic gem mechanic. Strong Hand has ten gem slots that can be filled with a elemental gem. Each opens up a new skillset that Teresa can utilize in battle. After searching for elemental stones, Teresa practices it on living mannequins. Episode 4: I'm Best Girl!!! Episode 5: I Have Two!!! Gameplay Strong Hand is a single-player, third-person 3D action game. You play as Theresa, the girl with the Gauntlet named Strong Hand, and using both melee and long ranged attacks, complex combo strings, and multiple gem powers, is encouraged to explore ways to dispatch enemies with as much flair as possible. The player can double jump for extra height, perform evasive backflips, and destroy background objects and doors. Camera views can be rotated, enemy targets can be locked on, and gem powers can be switched during play. Gallery TheresaHandia.png|Teresa art LidaStrongHand.png|Lida art gohnStrongHand.png|Gohn with the Strong Hand. TeresaDoubleStrong.png|Teresa with two Strong Hands. TeresaGunsling.png|Teresa with Gunsling. Category:Original Games Category:Strong Hand Category:Toroko Category:Action Game Category:Games Category:Solo Games